youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SiIvaGunner
SiIvaGunner (pronounced "see-vuh-gun-nr") is a bait-and-switch parody channel based on the Dutch video game soundtrack ripper, GilvaSunner. SiIvaGunner is a collective of various "mashers", such as Chaze the Chat and Xarlable, that makes remixes of video game music, as well as mashups (ostensibly called "rips") with various memes and other music. The channel was originally known as GiIvaSunner (pronounced "gee-vuh-sun-nr"), the name of the old channel started on January 9th. Sometimes, "rips" are compiled into albums and available to buy on Bandcamp or download from MEGA and Google Drive, with proper titles and the creator being listed for each track. SiIvaGunner has a catchphrase, "I only upload high quality video game rips", with which the channel would respond to all questions related to the uploads. GiIvaSunner The channel was previously known as GiIvaSunner, which is the name of the original channel. GiIvaSunner was a parody channel based on GilvaSunner and remixed video game music with various memes. The very first upload on the channel was "Wild Pokémon Battle - Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire" (later reuploaded by SiIvaGunner here). The channel had the exact same profile picture as GilvaSunner and had a very similar channel description. Some memes have been started by the channel from recurring themes, such as Snow halation. GiIvaSunner was taken down in April 6th, 2016 due to terms of service violations; despite the fact that GilvaSunner had approved of the channel, the bait-and-switch nature of the channel and its similarities to the real Gilva led YouTube to take it down for deceptive content. During that time, GiIvaSunner posted "#HighQualityVideoGameRIP" on Twitter. SiIvaGunner The new channel, SiIvaGunner, made in March 5th as a backup channel, replaced GiIvaSunner in April 12th. The name referenced the fact that GilvaSunner's original channel was created in tribute to the original SilvaGunner. The new channel had a new profile picture, featuring an eyepatch, and a different channel description. The first uploaded rips were based on Metal Gear. The channel's start of activity was met with much rejoice by the community. Since the creation of this new channel, many more recurring themes were started, including the DK Rap. Termination On January 4, 2019, the SiIvaGunner YouTube channel was taken down for the second time due to multiple reports of copyright infringement on his videos. Luckily in March of 2019, the channel was completely restored by YouTube Snow Halation dislike bombing and Chad Warden For a length of time, Snow Halation "rips" were hated and mass-disliked by the SiIvaGunner community due to being a forced meme courtesy of frequent contributor and famous YouTuber in his own right, Triple-Q. On May 17th, Megalovania - OST Version was released, where the famous song Megalovania from the indie RPG Undertale is quickly replaced by a sentence-mixed clip from one of Chadwarddenn's videos, where Chad insults Snow Halation mashup dislike bombers. This was one of the events leading up to the reboot. Reboot and ARG On June 9th, SiIvaGunner uploaded Futari Happiness (NOZOMI Mix) - Love Live! School idol festival, which depicts SiIvaGunner's "ripping software" crashing and him going to the "Nigra Store" for a new copy. On June 17th, Intro - SiIvaGunner Rebooted (originally titled Snow halation – Love Live! School idol festival), depicts what seems to be a Snow halation "rip", but ends with a modified Windows NT Blue Screen of Death which claims that a critical error was caused by "COMMUNITY_DISCOURSE" in a system file "HALATION.SYS", amongst other channel meme-related jokes. The fake BSOD suggests to choose "High Quality Reboot" in "Parallel Universe" options. This video was the start of the reboot, where the SiIvaGunner universe is reset and various recurring themes are replaced with others, e.g. Snow Halation with GO MY WAY!! and the Flintstones theme with the Simpsons and Family Guy themes. Throughout the reboot, SiIvaGunner is ostensibly called "Silvagunner" in dialogue. During these events, an ARG also started, where various community members could participate to unsolve various mysteries. A full recap is available on Reddit and an even more comprehensive one on Google Docs. On June 26th, Now Rebooting - SilvaGunner: Rebooted (originally S͏͔̜͍n̶͔̲͓̹ò͓w̨̯̻̲̼̩ ҉̲͎̲̣͙h̶a̫͖l҉̱̞͍̯̰█) was uploaded, elaborating on the reboot. It is shown that Chadwarddenn is the only person aware of the reboot and that the cause of the reboot, therefore main villain, is "The Voice Inside Chadwarddenn's head", who instilled the reboot for the sake of appeasing the fans. The reboot slowly started getting even more complex, leading to various jokes in the fandom about how "a meme channel has lore" or about how weird attempts to explain the story sound to someone starting out, the latter compared to the Metal Gear video game franchise. A recap of the reboot is available here. Reboot Ending On June 30th in the video The Deal - SilvaGunner Rebooted (originally 7̩̜̀ ͈͎̭͕͈̣͚̰́G̸͚̞͖̭͖̀R͏̛͇̟̼̺█Ḑ̤̜̙̪̳▓D͙̲̝̘̤̦̣̗̥█, The Voice discusses some matters with Chad, starting with proposals for alternative reboots. After Chad says that "he just wants the old SiIvaGunner back", The Voice agrees under one condition: the new universe will not contain Snow Halation. Chad objects to this, but The Voice claims that Snow Halation is hated by the fans and the world is better off without it, giving Chad time to decide until July 7th. On said date, the video A Grand New Era ~Ending~ - SilvaGunner: Rebooted was uploaded (reuploaded a day later with a seizure warning from The Voice), where Chad accepts The Voice's proposal, thus the reboot and pre-reboot universes are merged in a flashy sequence accompanied by a P-R-O-G-R-A-M rip similar to the current channel trailer, after which a clip from the Snow Halation music video plays and quickly gets slowed down and corrupted, signifying the theme's end. After this, Chad and the Voice have a final agreement and a modified version of the 7 Grand Dad title screen appears, saying "REBOOT END!" instead of "GRAND DAD". The video shows a MEGA link in a split-second annotation, linking to a Pokémon Fire Red ROM hack and starting the final ARG to bring back Snow Halation, as the fans started to mourn the loss of the meme. Final ARG and true ending The ROM hack has the player play as Chad. The only way to play is from the bundled save, which is located after the Elite Four at the champion battle. The game's champion, Blue Oak, is replaced with The Voice, and the Pokémon used are replaced with various SiIvaGunner themes, such as Nozomi (Love Live! character, associated with Snow Halation, used by Chad in the battle) and Peter Griffin (used by The Voice). After victory in the battle, The Voice says that it was not the exact cause of the reboot and claims it is "something much more sinister, something vile and incomprehensible". When the player heads into the Hall of Fame, a message appears, saying "It's. The. T9kTdvJDUow", referring to the ID of an unlisted YouTube video. This is an entire episode of The Nutshack, a Filipino-American cartoon considered one of the worst cartoons ever released, modified with a string of numbers. After solving a few more ARG steps, a link to Melody of the Heart ~True Ending~ - SilvaGunner: Rebooted is obtained. This is the "True Ending" of the reboot, where Chadwarddenn protests against the Voice, claiming that SiIvaGunner is a channel that makes remixes not for fans, but out of love, then calls Snow Halation a symbol of love, and uses the "MF Like Button" to destroy The Voice and bring back the lost meme with the power of love, killing himself in the process. Nutshack and Mr. Rental The Nutshack's theme song emerged as a channel meme after the reboot. One of its characters, Tito Dick, started showing up all over the channel banner with varying opacities. It has been frequently called the real antagonist until Mr. Rental started getting prominent. Mr. Rental is the mascot of an Australian renting company. In the SiIvaGunner universe, he is a former fan of SiIvaGunner and a serial killer wanting to ban all mashups. On September 29th in Slider - Super Mario 64DD, he died in a car crash. End of the channel In late September, various rips were made hinting towards an end of the channel, such as ones with words related to endings in the title, including The Grand Finale (Final Mix) - Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story and Credits (Sonic 3) - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles, as well as rips featuring many different recurring themes in one video, such as ASGORE (Unused Mix) - Undertale. On September 30th, Chaze the Chat, one of the prominent members of the SiIvaGunner collective, proved himself to be the channel owner ended the channel via a long video discussing various channel matters. The event was met with much understandable mourning from the fans. Said video quickly raked up in views and after its publishment, the channel's subscriber count increased by over 8000. However, this truly isn't the end of the channel. Sleep-ripping After he announced his final rips, which Title Theme & Ending - 7 Grand Dad turned out to be the final rip, SiivaGunner is shown to be walking away from his computer and going to sleep. Then, Wood Man - Mega Man 2 released onNovember 3rd. It turns out that Siiva is sleep-posting, and lots of more rips release later. When Haunted House - 8 Bit Beast's Haunted House was uploaded, there were no more rips for a month. A month later, A Nice Announcement revealed that Woodman was the one uploading all the rips while Siiva was sleeping. Shortly after, on Siiva's twitter, it said that Woodman was called from Dr. Wily to fight Mega Man, and no rips were uploaded. The Voice Inside Your Head/CCC On December 14th, Prism Plains - Kirby Squeak Squad was uploaded. It turns out while Siiva's computer had no one controlling it, The Voice Inside Your Head from the reboot took control of Siiva's computer and captured all the memes (Grand Dad, Tito Dickman, Robbie Rotten, etc.) except Smol Nozomi. The Voice then built an empire and currently resides in an HQ. The Voice's plan is to ban all anime. Smol Nozomi rebels against The Voice, as The Voice tries to capture her and completely destroy her many times. Notable memes/recurring themes * 7 GRAND DAD (Meet The Flintstones theme) - the most prominent meme, originating from a Vinesauce stream by Vinesauce contributor Joel, where Joel plays various Mario bootlegs, including "Super Mario 7". The game is a bootleg of The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy and the title screen is known of having a palette-swapped sprite of the bootleg Mario from another game, "Dian Shi Ma Li". In rips, the meme manifests as the game's remix of the Meet The Flintstones opening theme. Sometimes, Joel's iconic screams of "GRAND DAD!?", "FLEENSTONES?" and his various vulgar expressions of confusion like "What the shit?" appear. * Loud Nigra - an iconic scream of the fake porn actor OG Mudbone, which was a meme long before GiIvaSunner's start. It manifests either unedited or pitch-edited to suit a melody. * Snow Halation - one of the songs from the franchise Love Live!, famously controversial. Due to being somewhat a forced meme, rips featuring it used to be dislike-bombed by viewers. Its reputation ended up being the main subject of the reboot. * Angry Joe ("FOUR HOURS!") - his catchphrase "FOUR HOURS!" is sometimes featured in various rips. He also voice-acts some characters in Bandcamp announcements. * DK Rap (from Donkey Kong 64) - a music track from the aforementioned Nintendo 64 game. Its status as a meme started with the second most-viewed video on the channel, DK Rap (Unused Version) - Donkey Kong 64, where the rap is sentence-mixed to form humorous sentences, most famously "CG! Coconut Gun" instead of "DK! Donkey Kong". As a recurring theme, it manifests as sentence-mixed parts of the vocal part. The other most prominent DK Rap remix is the early-reboot rip DK Rap (Gorilla Version) - Donkey Kong 64, somewhat guessably remixed with Feel Good Inc. by the rock band Gorillaz. The lyrics form various dark and darkly humorous sentences, most famously "This coconut shit isn't funny and if you know the words, you need to shoot yourself". * Reboot memes: ** Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) and Peter Griffin (Family Guy) - During the reboot, 7 GRAND DAD is replaced with the opening themes of The Simpsons and Family Guy, while Loud Nigra is replaced with the Howie scream, a stock scream commonly associated with Homer. ** GO MY WAY!! (The iDOLM@STER 2) - During the reboot, Snow Halation is replaced with this. Notable due to the fact that close to the end of reboot, a rip featured The Voice Inside Chad's Head making a vocal cover of this theme. * Game Over (Felix The Cat (unlicensed Genesis port)): another Vinesauce meme, originated in a removed late-reboot rip of Puzzle Room from Kirby: Planet Robobot. Further information on "Incidents". * Green de la Bean: an antropomorphized bean pod, appearing very suddenly in rips with loud music and bizarre visuals. Associated with the songs Hopsin - No Words...Just Ear Rape (WARNING: LOUD AND DISTORTED AUDIO, VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED) and U Guessed It (vulgar, but hearing-safe). Further information on "Incidents". * It's The Nutshack (The Nutshack) - the opening theme to the aforementioned Filipino-American cartoon, called one of the worst animated shows ever made in a video by Ralphthemoviemaker due to "weak animation and background art, incomprehensible voice acting, disturbing toilet humor, homophobic caricatures, inane theme song, and vulgar themes such as drug use and sexuality". Most usually, it manifests in rips as the somewhat recognizable C#-E-D#-CMIDI version by Eziam One, complete with Synthesia video: https://youtu.be/IXpZ6hkWiU8 note progression. One of its characters, Tito Dick, has appeared multiple times in the channel banner with varying prominence and used to be considered an antagonist until Mr. Rental was introduced. Incidents This section lists SiIvaGunner incidents related to disturbing content, strikes and videos taken down. Reader discretion advised. Unsafe links have their own warnings. Puzzle Room incident Late during the reboot, SiIvaGunner contributor Le Ruse Bird uploaded a Puzzle Room rip from Kirby: Planet Robobot. The rip mixed the Puzzle Room theme with the similarly-sounding game over theme from the Russian Genesis port of Felix the Cat for NES. In reference to the Vinesauce Joel stream "Russian Genesis Bootlegs", the music portion ends with two hyperlinks over the Russian words да ("da" - yes) and нет ("nyet", memetically pronounced by Joel as "het" - no). This choice references the game over sequence from the aforementioned game, shown in this clip from the Vinesauce stream (WARNING: GORE, POTENTIAL NSFL) where Joel chooses "no" in the continue prompt, showing a disturbing image of Felix the Cat (description not provided), upon seeing which the streamer shouts "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" with his hand audibly covering his mouth, after which he goes uncharacteristically quiet and then speaks very softly out of horror. The rip's hyperlinks linked to different videos - да linked to Russkij Pusskij by Carlito (a pun on the lyrics, which contain the word да in multiple places) and нет linking to footage of a harlequin baby (description not provided, documented on Wikipedia, WARNING: GRAPHIC, NSFL) being born and screaming, which has been taken down for graphic content. If nothing was clicked, a hand started approaching нет, then the video ended with a still from the taken-down video with the Hypernova filter from Kirby: Planet Robobot applied. Documentation and removed footage accessible via https://www.reddit.com/r/GiIvaSunner/comments/4op09k/indepth_recap_of_everything_that_happened/ (WARNING: CONTAINS LINKS TO HIGHLY NSFL CONTENT). When the rip was taken down, one SiIvaGunner contributor broke kayfabe on Twitterhttp://i.imgur.com/h7WrCgu.png and YouTubehttps://youtu.be/QOZrNk4iWKk to openly apologize to all fans, saying that the channel should not have disturbing content and the team doesn't want a channel where everyone asks if new videos are safe. After the rip's takedown, the Felix the Cat game over theme, as well as the да/нет choices, have been memetically associated with utter nightmares. As a meme, it manifests mostly as the да/нет choice rather than the melody. Puzzle Room has gone through two more reuploads, the first featuring Green de la Bean (next section, has picture) and the currently active one, where after time runs out, a crudely drawn harlequin Kirby (slightly disturbing, viewer discretion advised if looked up) is shown. Green de la Bean Green de la Bean is a meme somewhat similar to the old concept of rickrolling and duckrolling. In SiIvaGunner, it became a recurring theme some time around the end of the reboot. Each of its appearances was completely unexpected, either Hopsin - No Words...Just Ear Rape (WARNING: LOUD AND DISTORTED AUDIO, VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED) for the earlier "unsafe rips", where the ear-damaging "music" is accompanied by bizarre visuals, or U Guessed It (vulgar, but hearing-safe) after the incident, for "safe rips". Due to the shock value and weirdness of the earlier variety, the Bean was near-universally loathed by the fanbase. When rips containing Green de la Bean started getting flagged, SiIvaGunner apologized again and took down all unsafe rips featuring the meme. The banner changed to commemorate the lossFrom the SiIvaGunner Wiki: http://siivagunner.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sad_SiIvaGunner.png. The rips are listed in this Reddit post (all ear-damaging videos marked in the post; proceed with care). Afterwards, any rips featuring the Bean switched to the "safe" version, either inaudible graphical/textual easter eggs or creative variations, sometimes using the aforemenentioned U Guessed It, like Stage 1-4 Intro - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Bean Bean Pork Bean - MOTHER 3. In one video, Game Over - Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, the lyrics "bitch, you-" are heard right after Donkey Kong growls and cocks his coconut gun. After this, a gunshot is heard and the famous sad violin clip is heard. References External links http://siivagunner.wikia.com/wiki/SiIvaGunner_Wikia http://giivasunnerexplained.tumblr.com/ https://gilvasunner.bandcamp.com/ Assorted rip gallery es:SilvaGunner Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:YouTube Poopers